Like a falling star
by dream-of-your-star
Summary: Sakura and Li have gotten together. Madison feels like she hasn't got a best friend. Enter Eli. Get close. Mainly Eli/Madison


Me~ Hey peeps. I'm back and with a totally new story. Sorry I haven't been able to add a new chapter to After the love has gone, but I have total writers block on that. I'm continuing tonight, so you'll have a new chapter up by Thursday.  
  
Kero~ Yeah right you will.  
  
Me~ Shut it you stuffed animal.  
  
Kero~ Hey Kid, you shut it. (Pudding fly's Kero's way).  
  
Me~ that'll keep him quiet. Now, this new story, 'like a falling star' will have a sequel, 'like a shooting star', which will also have a sequel, 'what happens when a star comes to the end?'  
  
Expect a whole lot of Cardcaptor fic's coming your way, and be sure to look out for 'Teen stars'.  
  
Cloudpuff: that's a lot of stories.  
  
Me~ don't get me started.  
  
Cloudpuff~ Can I do the disclaimer.  
  
Me~ Sure, my very imaginary friend.  
  
Cloudpuff~ Sarah does not own Cardcaptors, Cardcaptor Sakura. Only the fact that she is a total nut.  
  
Me~ Wow. What a compliment. Just a few things for the road (I go by Cardcaptors, not Cardcaptor Sakura)  
  
Yukito~ Julian  
  
Touya~ Tori  
  
(They are not going out, they are friends do you understand???)  
  
Aiden ~ Sakura's dad.  
  
Spinner ~ Suppi.  
  
Madison does not love Sakura (Well, she does but only as a friend).  
  
It had been 8 months since Sakura transformed all the Clow cards into Star cards (Sakura cards), and four months since Li came back from Hong Kong with Meilin. It has also been three months since Eli (Eriol), Ruby and Spinel Sun have come back from England.  
  
~ means thinking~  
  
  
  
Madison slowly packed her school bag, as she watched her class mates file out of the class room. Nicki and Rika, talking about cheerleading no doubt. Chelsea and Zachary. Chelsea rolling her eyes, over some nonsense Zachary was telling her. Then. Sakura and Li. Madison sighed sadly. It's not that she didn't approve of Sakura and Li. She had been waiting for this to happen for a long time. It's not like she wasn't happy for them, because she was. When she heard the news from Sakura, she had grabbed a surprised, and disgusted Kero, and danced with him around Sakura's room, making Kero feel giddy. He still felt well enough to eat a big slice of cake about 2 minutes later though. She wasn't feeling jealousy. Or was she? For two months now, Sakura and Li had been together. And as time passed by, Madison felt herself getting further and further away from Sakura. They didn't hang out at school much. It was always Sakura and Li. They didn't hang around after school anymore. It was always Sakura and Li. They didn't talk as much on the phone. Rewind. They didn't talk on the phone at all anymore. It was always busy. Probably Sakura and Li. Any conversations they shared were always short. About 5 minutes, with Li about 20 metres away. It was jealously. The fact that Madison didn't have a best friend anymore. The fact that Sakura had someone, and she didn't……  
  
"Earth to Madison" said a cheery voice next to her. Madison turned quickly to her left, to see the smiling face of Eli Moon.  
  
"Oh, Eli" said Madison, her face flushing a bit red. "I thought I was the only one in here".  
  
"You were, until I came back in" said Eli.  
  
"Wha….what for?" asked Madison. ~Why did she always do this?~ Eli smiled one of his mysterious smiles, went to his desk, and opened it. Something black flew out, gasping for breath, and looking a bit angry. A similar yellow one followed, grinning.  
  
"You forgot me???" asked the creature, seething with anger. "I was stuck in that desk for almost two hours, with that stupid, sweet-eating maniac! How could you?".  
  
"Aww, relax Spinner" said the yellow creature, who flew over to Madison, and perched itself on her shoulder. "It wasn't that bad".  
  
"Not that bad??" asked Spinal "You went on for two whole hours". He turned to Eli, who was busy staring at Madison, a smile on his face. "I spent two whole hours listening to Ceroberos complain about Sakura and Li being together". At this, Eli noticed Madison's face fall a little.  
  
"Busy Madison?" he asked. Madison looked a little shocked.  
  
"No, not really" she said quietly. She watched as Kero and Spinel began to argue.  
  
"Would you like to come to Moonbeams with me?". Madison looked at Eli, blushing a little. A lot actually. Kero and Spinel had stopped arguing, and turned to see what would happen.  
  
"Sure" said Madison. "I'd love too". Eli grinned lopsidedly. ~I don't believe I just done that. I just asked her out, and she accepted. No, wait. It's not like a date or anything. But I wish…..~  
  
"Eli?" Madison interrupted his thoughts. "Come on. It's like your in la, la land or something". Spinel and Kero exchanged glances, and smiled. Both had known the two for a long time, and both knew what each other was thinking.  
  
"Alright" said Eli. "Spinner? Kero?".  
  
"Don't call me Spinner" said Spinel through clenched teeth. "My name is Spinel".  
  
"Relax Spinner" said Kero, hitting Spinel quite hard on that back. "We'll just be heading back home. I wanna beat Sakura and Li, so they don't do anything, well. You know". Kero flew above Eli's head.  
  
"Come on Spinner". Kero flew out the open window. Spinel rolled his eyes.  
  
"See what I mean?" he asked. "Two whole hours". With that, Spinel followed Kero out the window. Madison smiled, then noticed Eli looking at her. She blushed a bit. ~Stop it~ she scolded herself. ~He's a friend. He can look at you, don't get embarrassed~. She noticed Eli extending his arm out to her.  
  
"Shall we?" he asked. Madison giggled, and took Eli's arm.  
  
"Let's" she said, before the pair walked out of the classroom.  
  
"What did Li say?" asked Eli, sipping his tea. Madison shrugged.  
  
"I wasn't really listening" she admitted. "I was kinda daydreaming".  
  
"What about?" asked Eli.  
  
"Nothing really" said Madison. She sighed, and stirred her drink for the umpteenth time that afternoon.  
  
"Madison, what's wrong?" asked Eli, putting down his cup. Madison shook her head.  
  
"Nothing".  
  
"I can tell when your lying Madison". She sighed.  
  
"It's Sakura and Li" she admitted.  
  
"What about them?" asked Eli.  
  
"It feels like. Like Li is taking Sakura way from me" admitted Madison. "I hardly spend any time with her anymore, because she's always with Li. And, Meilin agrees. So do Kero and Ruby. I just feel left out".  
  
"So your saying, your jealous" said Eli after some thought.  
  
"I suppose".  
  
"Jealous of Li spending so much time with Sakura? Or jealous of Sakura, that she finally has someone who cares about her, apart from her family".  
  
"Both".  
  
"One more than the other?". Madison nodded.  
  
"Look" said Eli, gently putting his hand on hers. "It's probably just a temporary thing. Sooner or later, Sakura and Li will get bored  
  
with spending so much time together, and not with you and Meilin".  
  
"Yeah" agreed Madison, smiling a little.  
  
"In the meantime" continued Eli. "You can spend time with me". ~Did I really say that?~  
  
"Wha.?" asked Madison.  
  
"Well. You know" said Eli, blushing a little. "I can be a temporary new best friend until Sakura get's bored of Li". Madison smiled at this.  
  
"Alright" she said. "Your hired". Both she and Eli began laughing.  
  
"Eli!!!! There you are. Oh, and your with Madison, smile!". Before Eli and Madison had time to look away from each other, a yellow light shone from their right. Turning, they saw Ruby standing there, camera in hand, and a wide smile on his face.  
  
"Oh great" muttered Eli under his breath.  
  
"This will make such a cute picture" said Ruby, smiling. He sighed. "Wait until Li and Sakura see it. They can finally double date with you guys". This made Eli and Madison blush. Ruby smiled, and quickly took another picture.  
  
"Ruby stop it" scolded Eli. "We're not a couple".  
  
"Then why are you on a date?"  
  
"We're not" said Eli, noticing the attention Ruby was drawing to their table. "I asked if she wanted to join me, that's all. She was a little upset this afternoon".  
  
"Oh" said Ruby, sitting down next to Eli. "The whole Sakura Li thing?". Madison nodded.  
  
"How did you know we were here?" asked Eli, suddenly, trying to avert the conversation. Ruby looked at him.  
  
"Oh" he said. "I ran into Kero and Spinner on the way home. They were spying on Sakura and Li".  
  
"Same old Guardian beasts" said Madison. Ruby nodded.  
  
"Bad thing they were in lip lock though" he continued. "I was with Tori and Julian at the time. Tori blew a fuse. He marched right up to Li, and started insulting him. Li insulted him back of course. Julian and Sakura had to stop them before anything physical could happen". Ruby sighed again. "That's when I asked Kero and Spinner where you two were. Well. I asked Spinner. Kero was too busy cheering Tori on. Then Kero ended up in an argument with Li as well. It was so funny".  
  
"So where's Spinel now?" asked Eli.  
  
"At home I guess" said Ruby, in deep thought. "Speaking of which, I have a great new recipe I want to try out for dinner tonight. I just know Spinner will love it!". He got up, and turned to go, then turned back to Madison and Eli.  
  
"Can Madison stay for dinner?" he pleaded with Eli. He blushed a bit, then turned to Madison, who, he noticed, also blushing.  
  
"Well?" he asked. "Do you want to have dinner at our house? You know Ruby will hunt you down if you don't". Madison smiled at the serious look on Ruby's face when Eli said that.  
  
"He's right". His face then broke out into a smile.  
  
"Then, how can I refuse?" asked Madison.  
  
"Alright!" Ruby jumped into the air. Eli and Madison looked at each other, then blushed. Ruby noticed they were staring into each others eyes. There was a sudden flash of light. Both Eli and Madison looked up shocked. Ruby was holding the camera to his face. He brought it down, and it swung around his neck.  
  
"One for the road" he said, before running off. "Bye Madison! See you soon!". Madison laughed a little, then turned to Eli, who looked a bit miffed, and a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Well, I'd better be going" she said, standing up. Eli looked at her, then his watch.  
  
"Me too" he said. He also stood, and picked up his bag, then noticed the two half finished slices of chocolate cake left on the table. Madison was carefully wrapping them up in her napkin. She saw Eli looking at her quizzically.  
  
"For Kero" she said. "I need to ask him something". Eli smiled.  
  
"I'll see you later tonight then" he said. "Around six?".  
  
"I'll be there" said Madison. "I wouldn't want Ruby to hunt me down now would I?". She placed the cake in her bag, and put it on her back.  
  
"See you soon" she said, before running off.  
  
"See you soon" whispered Eli, before turning, and walking home, ready to face the dangers that awaited him there. Spinel and Ruby.  
  
Madison tucked a piece of her long hair behind her ear, before ringing the doorbell. She waited a few minutes, before the door opened, revealing Tori. Looking quite mad.  
  
"Hey Madison" he said, smiling a little. "Glad you're here".  
  
"Why's that?" asked Madison, knowing the reason. Tori pointed to the doorway. Two pairs of shoes were there. One belonging to Sakura. The other belonging to. Li.  
  
"I see" said Madison.  
  
"Come on Tori" came a voice from the living room. Tori moved out of the doorway, and Madison stepped inside the house, taking off her own shoes. She followed Tori to the living room, where Julian sat, waiting patiently. A board game was set up on the table in front of him.  
  
"Ah. Madison" he said cheerfully. "Nice to see you".  
  
"You too Julian" said Madison.  
  
"Come to see Sakura?" asked Julian, watching as Tori rolled the dice, then moved his piece around the board.  
  
"Good luck in getting her to actually unlock the door, yet alone open it" muttered Tori, taking some money from the bank.  
  
"Actually, I'm here to see Kero" said Madison, catching Tori's drift. "Is he here?". Tori looked up.  
  
"You mean my personal cheerleading squad, and insult expert?" he asked. "My room".  
  
"What's he doing there?"  
  
"Getting away from the two love birds" said Julian. Tori glared at him.  
  
"Kero made me move the games console into my room. Said he couldn't concentrate with Posh and Becks in the room as well".  
  
"Is it okay if I join him?" asked Madison, knowing very well Tori hated people in his room.  
  
"Sure" he said. "Any friend of Kero's is a friend of mine. Except the brat of course".  
  
"Li hates Kero" said Madison. "And vice versa".  
  
"Excellent" said Tori, rolling the dice yet again. "Just beware. Kero's on the ninth level on Space Blasters. He might get mad if you disturb him. Just in case". Tori quickly moved his piece, and went upstairs.  
  
"You heard the warning" said Julian.  
  
"I have my ways" said Madison.  
  
"Wanna join us for a game once your done?"  
  
"Sure" said Madison. She turned to go up the stairs. "Bye".  
  
Sakura and Li were in Sakura's room, making out. They heard the doorbell ring, but they ignored it. They heard Kero cursing the computer game. They ignored it. They heard footsteps go into Tori's room. Sakura pulled away. There were two sets of footsteps. One was Tori's, but the others were too light to be Julian's footsteps.  
  
"What is it?" asked Li.  
  
"Someone just went into Tori's room" said Sakura, unlocking her door, and opening it. "With Tori, and it wasn't Julian". She saw dark hair enter the room, then the door closed.  
  
"So?" asked Li.  
  
"And I think it was Madison".  
  
"How'd you figure that?" asked Li, confused.  
  
"Know anyone else with dark hair?" asked Sakura. She walked out her room, followed by Li. They heard some kind of sound. Like, skin hitting against each other. Then, some kind of moan. Sakura and Li's eyes opened wide.  
  
"No way" breathed Sakura. "Madison and Tori??"  
  
"Think I'm gonna be sick" added Li. Then he shook his head. "You can't be sure it was Madison".  
  
"We'll find out" said Sakura, as the sounds continued. Sakura slowly turned the door handle. The door flew open, and Tori stood there, his hair slightly ruffled. He half closed the door.  
  
"Don't even think about it squirt" he said. "No-one in my room. You know this". He glanced at Li, giving him a cold stare. Li returned it.  
  
"Who's in there then?" asked Sakura. "I heard someone go in there". Tori smiled.  
  
"How did I get in here squirt?" he asked. "Through the window? It was me".  
  
"I saw someone with dark hair…."  
  
"Are you colour blind?" asked Tori. "What colour is my hair? Green?". Sakura blushed.  
  
"What were those noises?" asked Li. Tori looked at him, then opened the door wide enough to see Tori's television on. A soap opera was playing. Two people were on screen, kissing. They saw Kero on the bed, watching it.  
  
"I'm taping it for Madison" he said. "She's busy. She asked if Sakura could tape it, but I told her she was a little busy". Yet again, he glanced at Li.  
  
"And your hair?" asked Sakura. Tori pointed to Kero. Looking closer, he looked a little miffed.  
  
"Got angry. I interrupted him. One point away from getting high score".  
  
"Oh" said Sakura. "Alright".  
  
"Alright" said Tori. He closed the door. "You know the rules. If I hear more than one set of footsteps in my room, I'll know your in there". Tori walked down the stairs, and Sakura and Li returned to Sakura's room.  
  
"And you're a card mistress" said Li, shaking his head.  
  
"Hey" said Sakura, pretending to be insulted. She looked at Li, smiling.  
  
"Now where were we?" asked Li, leaning down, and kissing Sakura. She giggled, and complied. They heard Kero pretending to be sick, but they ignored it. Then they heard Kero sighing with happiness. They ignored it. They heard footsteps go into Tori's room. They ignored it. Sakura grabbed a remote, and turned on the stereo. Music played out. Quite loud. They thought they heard someone bang on the ceiling below them. Guess what? They ignored it.  
  
"Kero?" asked Madison. She quietly walked into Tori's room, and saw Kero staring wide-eyed at the screen in front of him.  
  
"Soap operas?" she asked. Kero nodded. Then actually acknowledged that Madison was there.  
  
"Oh, Madison" he said. "Sorry. I was just agreeing with Georgia". Kero pointed to the screen, at a curly brown haired woman, who seemed to be arguing with a tall blond haired man.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Madison, placing her bag on the bed, then sitting next to Kero. He nodded.  
  
"You?" he asked.  
  
"Just fine" she replied. "I'm having dinner at Eli's house tonight".  
  
"Is Ruby cooking?"  
  
"Yup".  
  
"Good luck going home alive" said Kero. He started. "Eli's house? Oh, this is big. Your first date".  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Madison.  
  
"Forget Eli's house. Go out to a restaurant for you second date. More romantic".  
  
"Second date?" asked Madison, now confused.  
  
"Moonbeams" said Kero. "Your first date. Now then, what should you wear?".  
  
"Kero, he invited me round as a friend" said Madison. "Both Ruby and Spinel will be there". Kero sighed, then sniffed.  
  
"What do I smell?" he asked curiously. He sniffed again. "Smell's like. Chocolate". Kero paused, then turned to Madison.  
  
"What are you hiding in your bag?" he asked. Madison smiled. She opened her bag, and pulled out the two half slices of chocolate cake. Kero grew starry- eyed.  
  
"For me?" he asked. Madison nodded.  
  
"Alright!" shouted Kero, beginning to fly around the room, happily. "Cake, my favourite. You're the best!". There was a banging on the wall.  
  
"Kero! Keep it down in there" came the angry voice of Sakura. Kero flew to the wall.  
  
"Why don't you keep it down in there?" he asked, equally angry.  
  
"Because I'm ordering you to keep it down in there" came Sakura's angry reply.  
  
"Yeah" said Kero. "And I'm retaliating by telling you the exact same thing". There was the sound of a door slamming open, and angry footsteps coming closer to the door. Then…  
  
"Sakura! What did I tell you about my room?" came the voice of Tori.  
  
"But Kero….." Sakura was cut off.  
  
"What Kero does in my bedroom is his own business" said Tori. "So leave him alone". There was an angry growl of defeat, as Sakura stormed back to her own room. Kero turned to Madison.  
  
"I knew I always liked him" he said, before starting on the chocolate cake.  
  
It was 6.00 on the dot. Madison had arrived at Eli's house. She thought. ~Hope I have the right address~. She rang the doorbell and waited. After a few minutes, she heard some kind of fight. Then the door opened, revealing Ruby, panting, with Spinel trying to break free of the grip Ruby had on his tail.  
  
"Madison" said Ruby happily, throwing her arms around the girl, while still keeping her grip on Spinel. "You came. That's great"  
  
"Of course I came" said Madison. "Why wouldn't I?". Ruby pulled away from Madison smiling. Then, shouted in pain.  
  
"Ow!" Looking down, he saw small bite marks on his finger. Spinel was floating near the ceiling, with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"How Ceroberos can bite Li all the time I just don't know" he said. "That was gross".  
  
"I'll get you Spinner" said Ruby angrily, jumping up towards Spinel. He flew quickly out the way. Madison sweat-dropped. That's when Eli walked onto the scene.  
  
"Ruby. Spinel" he said sharply. Ruby and Spinel stopped. Both ready to transform into their true forms. Eli turned to Madison, who, somehow, had managed to bring her camcorder with her.  
  
"Come in" he said, smiling. Madison smiled back, and stepped through the door, turning off her camcorder.  
  
"Why'd you bring that?" asked Ruby, nursing his red, swollen finger, while staring evilly at Spinel. Madison shrugged.  
  
"Kero asked me too" she said. "He wanted to know what it was like in your new house".  
  
"Well" said Ruby. "Since dinner is in about 20 minutes, you can have a tour of the house. Courtesy of Eli". He glanced at Spinel again. "And Spinner. I'm not finished with you yet". Spinel sighed.  
  
"I need to wash my mouth out" he said, floating up the stairs. "Preferably with soap". Madison smiled, and turned on her camcorder once more, then focused on Eli.  
  
"Well?" she asked. "Lead the way". Eli smiled, then lead Madison into the kitchen, followed by Ruby.  
  
"And this" said Eli. "Is Ruby and Spinners room". Eli opened a door, and Madison focused on a large pale purple room. There was one large bed in one corner, and a smaller room type shelf on the other. They saw Spinel lying on his bed, curled up asleep.  
  
"Aww, kaiwaii" said Madison, zooming in on the sleeping Guardian Beast.  
  
"Erm, Madison?" asked Eli. "Why are you filming Spinner sleeping?".  
  
"Gossip on everyone's second favourite Guardian beast" said Madison. "According to Kero. He wants some dirt. And embarrassing moments".  
  
"I see" said Eli, nodding his head.  
  
"Madison! Eli! Spinner!" shouted Ruby from downstairs. "Dinner's ready!". Spinel stirred and opened his eyes, staring straight into the camcorder.  
  
"Ahh" he shouted, jumping up, scared. "What are you doing???" Madison and Eli started giggling.  
  
"Hey, get that camera outta my face!".  
  
  
  
Me~ Okay. This story is going to get more interesting. I'm not sure how many chapters it'll be, but it'll be long, as I still have one month of closeness to do, then the big mistake, the accident, blah, blah, blah. Then, the whole Eli/Madison thing to get over and done with. And then I've got the sequel to do. And I just…….  
  
(Kero and Cloudpuff smile, and put done the remote control.  
  
Kero~ I told you muting her would shut her up.  
  
Cloudpuff~ What? I can't hear you. 


End file.
